Mobile devices, such as tablets, smartphones, and the like may include numerous devices such as cameras for capturing imagines. In many cases, tablets require calibration of camera system tolerances, such as shifting, noise, and other image quality factors. In some cases, a mobile device may include multiple cameras configured to work individually or in concert. Mobile devices having multi-camera systems may present difficulty during calibration.
Multi-camera calibration techniques require capturing many images of a calibration target at different angels and distances from the cameras of a given multi-camera system. However, the physical space and time required to calibrate during high-volume manufacturing may increase cost of production.